Caitlin
Caitlin to uczennica liceum Mission Creek i najlepsza przyjaciółka Bree. W jej rolę wciela się Michaela Carrozzo, a w polskim dubbingu podkłada jej głos Dominika Sell (w 25. odcinku Aleksandra Kowalicka). Wygląd Caitlin to nastolatka o długich, prostych, brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. W drugim sezonie okazuje się, że jest prawie ślepa bez okularów, ale rzadko je nosi, gdyż inni uważają ją wtedy za dziwną. Historia Caitlin po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Death Spiral Smackdown. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z Bree, ale później, kiedy Chase kontrolował swoją siostrę za pomocą wentylu bezpieczeństwa, zaczęła nazywać ją dziwną. Później godzą się. W odcinku Night of the Living Virus Bree zaprosiła Caitlin, Stephanie i inne przyjaciółki na domową imprezkę. W trakcje odcinka najadła się strachu, kiedy wirus Teddy demolował dom, ale na końcu powiedziała, że było to fajne. Caitlin powraca w drugim sezonie w odcinku Robot Fight Club. Bree przypadkowo używa przy niej swojej super szybkości i każe Adamowi z nią chodzić, by sprawdzić, czy nic nie widziała. Później okazuje się, że bez okularów nic nie widzi, a zachowywała się dziwnie w obecności Adama, w którym się kocha. W odcinku Llama Drama Leo i Bree pomagają Caitlin w konkursie domino, jednak za jej obsesyjne rządzenie się rodzeństwo postanawia się na niej zemścić, samemu startując w zawodach. Ostatecznie wygrali, a Caitlin zajęła drugie miejsce. Caitlin pojawia się w trzecim sezonie w odcinku Zip It, gdzie okazuje się, że pracuje w sklepie "Technikowo". Dzięki niej w placówce zostaje zatrudniona Bree. Jednak w odcinku Not So Smart Phone zostaje zwolniona przez Scotta. Caitlin powraca w odcinku Alien Gladiators, gdzie chce się dostać na zlot fanów Kosmicznych gladiatorów. W efekcie tego ona, Bree, Adam i Chase trafiają do aresztu. Caitlin ponownie pojawia się w odcinku Forbidden Hero ''w czwartym sezonie. Przybywa na bioniczną wyspę w odwiedzinach. Bob się z niej zakochuje, ona zaś jest tym zachwycona. Wkrótce zaczęła walczyć z Bree o Boba, gdyż Bree chciała by Bob był zakochany właśnie w niej. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Caitlin jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Bree. Dziewczyna często daje Caitlin rady przez telefon dotyczące związków. Wydaje się, że dba o swoją reputację, co widać, kiedy "olewała" Bree, gdy ta dziwnie się zachowywała, a także nie nosi okularów, gdyż inni uważają ją wtedy za dziwną. W odcinku ''Night of the Living Virus okazuje się, że, podobnie jak Bree, jest dobra w pluciu, i razem ze swoją przyjaciółką plują za kołnierz Stephanie, której nie lubią. W sezonie drugim Caitlin obsesyjnie podkochuje się w Adamie, jednak później "przenosi się" na Chase'a. Występy Sezon 1 # Rats on a Train (wspomniana) # Death Spiral Smackdown (pierwsze pojawienie) # Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (wspomniana) # Night of the Living Virus Sezon 2 # Robot Fight Club # Llama Drama Sezon 3 # Zip It # Not So Smart Phone # Three Minus Bree (wspomniana) # Alien Gladiators Sezon 4 # Forbidden Hero Ciekawostki * Kiedyś przyjaźniła się z masochistką. * Podobnie jak Bree, Caitlin nie lubi Stephanie. * W odcinku Night of the Living Virus okazuje się, że ma dmuchany basen w domu. * Caitlin mówi, że Stephanie ogląda ubrania "swoich przyjaciółek" i "pożycza" te najlepsze. * Caitlin jest podobna do Harper Finkle z serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place, ponieważ obie były zakochane w starszym bracie głównej bohaterki i obie są jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. * W odcinku Commando App Bree wspomniała, że ma już swoją pierwszą przyjaciółkę i dostała od niej koraliki. Prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o Caitlin. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie